battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Perkins
75% at 50 | game file name = hero_cast_perkins, hero_cast_perkins_buff, hero_cast_perkins_50 }} Profile Perkins is a private first class (it is noted early in the game). He is later promoted to specialist. Perkins uses a standard rifle like your average top of the line solider, although his does considerably more damage. He also boasts a tremendous amount of health compared to standard troops. During your battles against Gantas, Perkins even has his own personal Light Tank, though it is much stronger than a normal one (Has the Medium Tank's toughness) but deals similar damage. He also has a Flame Trooper version with his foot soldier's amount of health and zero cooldown. He has shown that he has greatly excelled in his training and has become a skilled and qualified soldier. Even his shooting animation, which previously showed him shooting recklessly, now shows he shoots with confidence and more power, and with better quality (iPad and Mac only). He still loses out to Ramsey and Morgan, though. Biography The player first meet Perkins as a civilian being trained by Sgt. Ramsey to be a soldier. Ramsey is shocked at how little Perkins knows about weapons training, and offered to help Perkins through a series of missions. Even though Perkins is an important character, Morgan seems to consider him cannon fodder, not really caring what happens to him. Perkins is the one who "volunteers" to go on impossible or just plain suicidal missions. These include things like 'distracting' the massive Bombard cannons, Sandworm bait, and handling dangerous chemicals without protective gear. He is always being dragged along by Lt. Morgan, Floyd, and Ramsey on their own personal missions, and usually gets blamed when something goes wrong. He later works with Percival in exploring new areas such as Ancient Sites. Later on, Perkins accidentally takes part in the Raider ritual of swallowing the sand worm parasite. He survives, and is celebrated as a hero by them. However, there are side effects, and he starts to behave similar to Crazy Blades. Lt. Morgan approaches him and states that he is acting "useful and enigmatic, if erratic." He then notices "love letters", and follows them to Blade's Base. He then realizes that the notes were not love letters, but pamphlets from Crazy Blades looking for her lost raptor. Every Christmas, he consistently buys presents for his friends and superiors at the Outpost. At the end of the mission chain, Perkins finds out who the informant is. Perkins and Floyd then go to Installation 17 but they encountered a Rebel ambush. The Rebels used the battle as a smokescreen to abduct Perkins and there is no mission afterwards. Personality He seems to be ignorant or even downright stupid at times, causing Morgan and Ramsey to be mad at him. He seems to be timid and is always wary of his superiors' (mainly Lt. Morgan's) commands, although he always seems ready to please his superiors. Lt. Morgan is strongly against him using puns, and when he uses one, he is reprimanded. Lt. Morgan considers him incompetent and somewhat lazy (even though this is generally not the case). He also has a Raider Warrior mode, but it's just a cover. Attacks | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = gun_1shot | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = gun_1shot | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | crit = 10% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = gun_1shot | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | attacks = | crit = 5% | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | armorpiercing = 75 | suppression = x0.5 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Ground | notes = -10 range mod | game file name = tankGun_1shot | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} | attacks = | crit = 5% | range = 1 | lof = Direct (Fixed) | armorpiercing = 25 | suppression = x1.25 | targets = Ground | game file name = perkins_flame_3wide | targetbox-rows = 8 }} }} | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | game file name = gun_1shot | targetbox-rows = 9 }} }} Trivia *At some point in the campaign Perkins is promoted to specialist, despite Morgan's attempts to have him demoted. *Perkins and Lt. Morgan have a secret code-named scenario called "Situation Gemini." If a disaster of unknown magnitude happens, they will make inner peace with themselves, and then commit suicide by taking cyanide pills. Perkins, along with Lt. Morgan, nearly went through with it when they learned that Zoey had been researching the Ancient Construct to produce Dexter and Sinister Fragments, but while Lt. Morgan was calmed down. Perkins had accidently swallowed his pill before biting it and had Sgt. Ramsey perform the Heimlich maneuver on him for 5 minutes straight before he coughed them back up. He was warned by Lt. Morgan to keep them on hand from that point on. (Though considering how bad Zoey's "tinkering" tends to turn out, the pill may not work fast enough if there ever was a real need to use them...) *The Battlenations website held a contest to write a backstory for Perkins, with the winning story becoming canonical. The winner was a parody of the fresh prince of Bel-Air theme song, establishing that Perkins is conscripted and that Floyd is his uncle. *A rogue Rebel soldier mistakes Perkins as being an Intelligence Officer, with Lt. Morgan quickly trying to correct the Rebel's misconception, but ultimately realizing that the Rebel soldier is right. Perkins, like an Intelligence Officer, tracks enemy movements and gathers intel from sources throughout the frontier. * Perkins is the 2nd member of the outpost to be captured by the rebels. The 1st was Ramsey due to him disliking the rebels a lot. * It is unknown if the rebels would kill Perkins or if Perkins would secretly work as a rebel Spy. * It is noted that Perkins as a playable unit at level 50 has a notable change in attack animation, as he appears more professional and shows remarkably less gun recoil. * Perkins seems to have a crush on Karin Winters Quotes "What did you learn today?" -Sgt. Ramsey "A mortar is not a potato gun." -Perkins "Outstanding specialist Perkins!" -Ramsey "I DID'NT KNOW THIS KIND OF AGONY EXISTED! GOD HELP ME, I DID'NT KNOW!!!" -Perkins after swallowing a Death Pepper. Gallery Zombie perkins full@2x.png Hero cast perkins zombie icon@2x.png Hero_cast_perkins_back.gif hero_cast_perkins_zombie.gif hero_cast_perkins_zombie.png hero_cast_perkins.gif Category:NPCs